The most common prior art method of catching live animals employs the use of a sedative or narcotic drug dart or syringe fired from a syringe projector. One disadvantage of such a system is that considerable knowledge of pharmacology and animal physiology is required for effective use of the dart.
Another prior art system utilises a long pole noose which suffers from the disadvantage that it places the operator in danger. Other prior art systems such as traps suffer from a similar disadvantage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for the capture of live animals which permits the operator to remain at some distance from the target animal during capture.